


Asking Jackie

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor talks to Jackie Tyler in Pete's World about Rose and the Doctor's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Thank you for reading!

When the meta-crisis Doctor was dropped off on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay, he immediately began to integrate himself into Rose Tyler’s life. Throughout the following year, as the part-human Doctor engaged himself in everything that was Rose Tyler, he accomplished a feat that once seemed impossible: he became closer to Jackie Tyler. When Rose would go to work, and the Doctor would be between experiments for his Torchwood lab, he often found himself amidst the bustling cars on the streets of London with Jackie, Tony perched on his shoulders.

Due to the Doctor’s new found relationship with Jackie Tyler, it was not surprising that the Doctor approached her one morning in the kitchen of the Tyler Estate and asked to speak to her. However, it was surprising when he asked her to accompany him to lunch later that day and that he requested Jackie did not mention their lunch to Rose.

Jackie caved when the Doctor pouted and Tony, as if summoned by the Doctor’s desperation, ran into the hall and pouted next to the Doctor.

Sitting in a booth in the back of a diner in London, after having strapped Tony into a high chair placed slightly out of his reach from the table, Jackie stared at the dark velvet box that sat on the center of the table.

“I know its human tradition to ask the father and that in this world Rose has a father,” the Doctor began to babble. However, Jackie Tyler had already lifted the box from the table and was examining the ring. It looked like Rose. It had a simple gold band with a small diamond and light pink gems accenting the center in the shape of petals. Jackie gulped and placed the box, now closed, in the exact spot from which she had removed it.

“Doctor, my Rose,” Jackie began before stopping for a moment and placing her hands on the table. “Doctor, Do you remember back when you were all big ears and green eyes? I used to hate you so much for taking my Rose away. That year she was gone—"

“I told you, it was only a few hours for us! Well, I say hours—,” the Doctor’s face had fallen at the word ‘hate’.

“All I wanted was Rose to be alive and then she came back with that lame ‘I forgot’ excuse. And then we had dinner and… that was day I knew that I had officially lost my Rose to you.”

“Rose loves you, Jackie,” the Doctor began reaching for Jackie’s hand.

“Then you sent my Rose back to me. You saved her and you sent her back to me and gave yourself so I could have her back.”

Jackie was looking at the Doctor directly and he was trying not to shift under her gaze.

“Rose said something I will never forget. Right before she broke open that box of yours and saved your butt: ‘You don't just give up.’ She told me. ‘You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say "no"! You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away!’ And she found a way back to you for the first time.”

Jackie shook her head with a surprising fondness.

“And then we were stuck here in this world and Rose was so sad. But you know what she did? She got her A-levels and began working at Torchwood and she saved the world and found you again. Rose is so strong.”

Jackie held his hand in both of hers, forcing him to meet her gaze.

“Doctor, you are a part of Rose’s life and our family. I don’t need to give Rose permission for anything and even if I ever told her not to do something, she would do it anyway if she thought it were the right thing. Doctor, she’s my daughter, but she’s not just a kid anymore.”

She smiled.

“It looks like Rose—the ring.”

She wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned back.

So, how’re you going to ask her?”


End file.
